Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and particularly to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a suspension board with circuit has been known which is mounted in a hard disk drive, while a slider having a magnetic head is mounted thereon. The suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board, an insulating base layer formed on a surface of the metal supporting board located on one side thereof a conductive layer formed on a surface of the insulating base layer located on one side thereof and including wires, and an insulating cover layer formed on the surface of the insulating base layer located on the one side thereof and covering the wires.
As an example of such a suspension board with circuit, a suspension board with circuit including a pedestal which supports a slider has been proposed. The pedestal includes a lower pedestal made of an insulating layer and an upper pedestal made of a conductive layer and formed on the lower pedestal (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2009-116969).
In the suspension board with circuit, a slider is placed on the pedestal so as to come in contact with the upper pedestal.